Sakura's Birthday Present
by crazywildchild
Summary: Sakura's 19th Birthday is coming up. The Konoha eleven with Johnny X OC have a surprise for their kunoichi friend. Then all in a flash, Sakura has been kidnapped. The couples: SakuOC, SasuKarin, NaruHina, NejiTen, ChouIno, ShikaTema, GaaraMaturi
1. Johnny X is Back

**A/N: My mind keeps this thought always in there. Sakura's birthday coming up and she haven't seen her friend, Johnny X (OC) for a long time. Naruto's idea is the being Johnny back because he talks to his best friend every day. Sasuke come back with the help of Naruto and Sakura and she doesn't love Sasuke anymore but as a brother still there. All of the rookies nine are 19. Johnny, Karin, Suigetsu, and Gaara are 19 as well. Sai is 20. Temari is 22. Kankuro and Jugo are 21.**

**Johnny X, X Clan and his family members etc. his mom dad sibs © Me: Aaron-kun**

**Ryan Ace © My brother's OC**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

…**..**

Naruto was planning this for a long time as Johnny was planning too. Johnny promised Naruto he would come back to Konoha after he's done with his school work from the other realm and graduate but he didn't really need to. Both of the ninjas were the closest thing you could call brothers. Sasuke was in on it, too. Their good friend, Sakura Haruno, her birthday was only a few days away. As the X clan was waiting for their future clan leader to come back. Each of the family members had to keep it a secret from Sakura for a long time. Naruto waited on the top of the X Clan's home for his best friend with the Hokage herself. A straight hair brunette was coming out of a portal from his other home. And with clothes which would make him at home in this realm. The nineteen years old wore a puffy green vest and sleeveless black shirt. Black pants and also his ANBU mask on his waist and black headband on his forehead. He muttered something.

"Hey Johnny" Naruto exclaimed by hugging his friend in a death hug.

"Hey Nar" Johnny let go of Naruto.

"Johnny welcome back." Tsunade said hugging the teen to death like his friend

"Tsunade… Can't…. Breathe." Johnny only could say in that breathe.

"Sorry" "It's alright."

"Hi Johnny" A voice from behind of the brunette and he smiled.

"Oh, hey Ino" He knew she knew about him coming back to the village and she jumped into his arms as the biggest hug the two ever had.

"Nice to see you again" "Same here, Ino." Ino always was somewhere around when he returns and the first of the girls he knows to say hi to him would be her.

"You're really back good right." The four walked through the village.

"No doubt about it I'm here for good." And he stopped for a minute just admiring the village that he once or twice been gone from his home. Two familiar faces walking towards and shock took over their faces. The surprise was there then running towards the nineteen years old jounin.

"Hey Johnny, is that you?" The male voice asked

"In the flesh, Shikamaru" He grinned because he was back for good and nothing was going to stop him from seeing Sakura again.

"Wait you're Johnny. But your hair..." The female voice said

"-different. It's me, Temari." He was happy that he wasn't going to recognize easily. The sand ninja ran up the leaf ninja with a big hug which Temari isn't the usually hugger. Johnny returned it but saw Shikamaru getting angry.

"Nice to see you again" Temari said while letting go.

"You bet"

"Come on Temari we have a date to finish." Shikamaru said grabbing her hand. "Later, guys, Lady Hokage."

"Did I just miss something?" Johnny said bluntly

"Oh right." Ino said. "They are dating like me and Chouji and Naruto and Hinata." Johnny jaw dropped. Ino giggled.

"And you could say Sasuke's back" Naruto said. Johnny looked at his best friend with the confused as well as the expression _how_. "Just come to the village on his own with his team. Now dating Karin" Johnny nodded.

"Wow. I never would have thought you would be back, Johnny." A voice said from behind clearly female. The teen turned his head and saw his older sister, Kay and her friend and his decease uncle's wife, Kurenai as well as little Asuma Jr. or AJ to most was in her arms. Kurenai gave him the little two years old. Asuma Jr. had his mother's eyes and his father's wild hairstyle with blue pacifier in his mouth. And add to that was blue overalls with a green long sleeve shirt.

"Hey little guy" He smiled at the almost three years old. And Asuma Jr. just giggled at his older cousin. "You want to know a secret, kiddo. Your daddy was the one of the awesome people I've ever met."

The baby was just giggling when Johnny was tickling him. He handed him back to his mother. Another voice called out his name and he turned towards the voice. Ended up two arms around his neck like Temari's arms, Johnny just saw raven hair and known who was hugging him. The heir of the Hyuuga clan herself, Hinata Hyuuga was hugging her first true friend and first one not to treat her like royalty but like herself. She felt his arms go around her waist.

"I missed you, Johnny." He chuckled when his friend with Hinata, TenTen hugged him too who muttered the same words.

"I missed you too, Hinata. I miss a lot of this place." Johnny said. _'I especially missed a certain someone.'_ Hinata let go of the jounin. She went to hug her boyfriend.

On the other side of the Leaf Village, a certain pink haired jounin was hanging around. Five teens were walking towards her and said their hellos.

"Hey Sakura" Matt X said first. He was with his cousin and his teammates with his twin sister, Samantha or Sam to most. They all are Chuunin now. Plus all knew about Johnny getting back.

"Hi you guys what are you doing today?" "Nothing much, we're just walking around being bored. Not knowing if Johnny is coming."

"Matt" The other four yelled.

"What do you mean?" '_Johnny coming back hope it's before my birthday.'_

"Well. Hmm Mmm" Moegi planted her hand over Johnny's younger brother's mouth. Sakura just giggled at this because it reminds her of what Johnny did to Naruto to shut him up or anyone else in the village would.

"I'm not kidding. Tell me, please." Konohamaru saw her green eyes with her pleas to know.

"Johnny is back." Konohamaru just said it because he doesn't like his friend to feel pain.

**TBC….**

**A/N: Alright, this story is simple. Just a few chapters and done. I do like SasuSaku but Sakura and Johnny are more alike so yeah.**

**-Aaron Off**


	2. Memories

**A/N: What's Up, the ceiling obvious. The second chapter of Sakura's Birthday Present, in my mind is events that lead up to Sakura's 18****th**** Birthday. The birthday is plan by my OC, Johnny X and Naruto Uzumaki with the help of the Hokage and their friends. Chapter 2 Memories;**

**

* * *

**A level Jounin kunoichi with a ponytail for her long pink hair with a red shirt and black tight pants walked to the Hokage tower for a meeting with the Hokage herself personally. It has been days after she was told that her friend was back to the village after two years of the other realm. She walked down a hall was too familiar to her. There were some of the greatest and saddest moments in those halls. The same hallway she met him for the first time. Even she was around five or so with her parents, the brunette was running from Ebisu with another outburst about Naruto being Hokage one day and that he would be just a ninja that's would be there when danger would occur. She giggled at the thought.

"_Get back here, honorable grandson." The four-eyed tutor called out._

"_Never and my name's Johnny." The kid ran faster with his chakra being focused to the soles of his feet. He smiled and when he looked back of him. Then he was looking at the floor the next. "Ouch" He heard soft sobs and turned to look for the sound, which was right behind him, a girl around his age. "Hey. Are you alright?"_

_The sobs were silent for a minute and her emerald green eyes look towards his blue-green eyes. The pink haired girl replied, "I'm fine but I just scraped my leg." _

"_Let me look at it." Johnny looked at her leg to see it bleeding slightly and thought if he should._

"_What's the matter?" She questioned him because she wanted to know what he was thinking._

"_Nothing but I can fix it up because I'm going to be the greatest ninja."_

"_A Hokage" She asked. _

"_Nope just be a ninja that's willing to help anyone when the job commands for it or when he thinks that he should step in." Johnny smiled. "Just hold still." He placed his hand over the scrape and focus onto the wound as well as not to hurt her. His chakra went from his hand to her wound and the wound was disappearing from her skin. "All done any better?"_

"_Much thanks."_

"_The name's Johnny." He pointed to himself. "Johnny X"_

"_Oh, I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno"_

"_Nice to meet you, Sakura" Johnny helped Sakura up from the floor. She blushed slightly._

"_And to you honorable grandson" She giggled. His cheeks were a bright red. "Or would rather go with 'Johnny'?"_

"_Johnny, please."_

"_Sakura, where are you?" A voice called out which was clearly female. _

"_Goodbye Johnny and thanks." Sakura place a kiss on his cheek._

"_Bye" His cheeks were a little redder than before. _

"Same old Johnny X" Sakura sighed. She remembered how they met and when she was little the thought that Johnny had a crush on her but not anymore. Unlike Naruto who would be a total idiot around her, he was different. He was calm around her and able to talk with her without thinking about what she liked to hear. He was becoming the ninja he wanted to be not the Hokage of the village but the ninja that you can count on without hesitation would be there to save anyone doesn't matter who they were. He saved her countless of times and saved each of one of the ninjas in the village as well. People would hear his name each time one of the only kids that become jounin in a short period of time and went to different places for missions and each time learning different people's views. A brunette and blonde stood in front of the Hokage. The brunette looking like he was bored without a doubt. He sighed. It's been two days since he came to the village. Hasn't had time to see the birthday girl and been hanging with Naruto and Sasuke on missions. They were chose because they work well together and would work faster than any team and all of the teams were home because of the party that they are planning.

"What would you do if she figures out that you are back, Johnny?"

"Isn't this to stay a surprise?" Johnny shook his head. He was the one who told a Jounin or Chuunin he couldn't remember but he told them to go tell Sakura Haruno that Hokage would like to see personally.

"Nar, you know I don't like secrets but I have a feeling that she knows already." He knew about Konohamaru telling her from his little brother. But he knew that he was going to be a surprise but wait until two days from now to say _I'm Back_ was too long to wait. The four in the room heard a knock on the door and the Hokage respond with a come in. The soon to be nineteen years old walked in and saw the brunette that she met when she was five. She broke in happy, joy tears and ran towards him. Hugged the life out of him and he felt his body moved by itself. Her arms with around his neck and his arms were around her waist. It was silent for a moment but the ANBU calm her down.

"You're back." He nodded. Naruto was just shook his head at the two and still haven't told each other three simple words. "So you're back and you kept it from me." She pointed at the pair of Jounins. Both nodded.

"I don't get _oh good to see you, Johnny _but get questioned. That's very nice Sakura." The whole thing of sarcasm came out. A smile returned to her face. The whole thing happened in the matter of minutes but it seems like a lifetime. The three walked down the street in front of the Hokage Building. They saw one old and one new faces; Sasuke and Karin.

"Hey Johnny" Sasuke call out with _oh great_ _your back _tone.

"Oh it's good to see you too." Johnny felt the sarcasm on the tip of his tongue.

"So you're that Johnny fellow." Karin said bluntly.

"And you must be Karin." They said their goodbyes and went to their different ways. The brunette walked through the village which was his childhood. He didn't know that he was heading the cemetery. But realized it too late, he started remember about what his family was and who was in it. His uncle, grandfather, father, mother, siblings, cousins and even his own best friend, Naruto plus everyone in the leaf village as his family without realizing it that Sakura might go beyond family. He heard _hey_ out of nowhere.

"Hey yourself" He has heard voices in this ceremony once before which was after the day of Asuma's funeral.

"_Stop with the sarcasm Johnny."_ Johnny knew the voice too well.

"Oh it's just you."

"_Miss me?"_

"I miss you every day. How's everyone?"

"_Your grandfather has been watching you. Jiraiya is still laughing at you. As your godfather, I'm watching over you like a good godfather should." _

"I missed your sense of humor, uncle."

"_Also as I did of you." _Johnny smiled and faced the voice without his deceased uncle sitting by his tombstone. The spirit lit a cigarette.

"You know those things would kill ya." The spirit chuckled.

"_Why should it, I already dead."_ They both chuckled. Johnny looked up to the sky and remembered how he first met his unique ninja that he used and still does called uncle and godfather. Not the unique meeting but one of the ones that he couldn't or wouldn't forget.

_Little three years old Johnny was excited on that very day. It wasn't his first time to the village as more like fifth or sixth time coming and going. He was with his mom, Ami Sarutobi at one point and now Ami X. Ami had dark long hair with brown eyes along with her signature smile. Little Johnny with his pacifier in his mouth was skipping through the village his mother not far behind. He stopped. She caught up. Pick him up._

"_You're just like your father." She chuckled. Johnny hugged her as she walked to her brother's apartment. They got there is a matter of minutes and knocked on the door, it opened to show a young man with a cigarette lit in his mouth. "Put that out." She yelled at her younger brother with her child in her arms._

"_Alright sis no needs to yell." The young ninja put it out and welcomed them in. Johnny ran to the couch and sat on it. He smiled being able to get up to on a couch. "Hey sport, how have you been?"_

"_Asuma meet Johnny, your godson. Johnny my sweet meet your uncle, Asuma"_

His experience with his uncle was something that no one was going to take away from him or ever be replaced by another. Asuma was more help out with his ninja training than Ebisu ever would be. He chuckled and realized that his godfather's spirit wasn't there anymore. With a smile on his face, he went back his way to his apartment. He sighed and looked up again. The wind was blowing a storm.

"I been away too long." The words were caught by the wind.

* * *

**A/N: Short and sweet right. Next chapter the Perfect Way to Spend a Saturday.**


	3. The Perfect Way to Spend a Saturday

**A/N: The third chapter of Sakura's Birthday Present; the Perfect Way to Spend a Saturday. By the way, Ryan Ace is making appearance. Here's a quick bio which would be the chapter, he's originally from the waterfall village and he wears the headband of the waterfall still. He's Johnny's foster brother as well as a Jounin. He's only 17 just a silent in position type of guy. So here's the chapter; **

He ran through the halls where he never been before. The Jounin wonder what he was doing. Two things ran through his mind who was the one he was trying to save a friend or a crush. Running faster and faster to her screams almost out of breath. The Jounins of Konoha and he were chosen to save their friend. He couldn't let her die and thinking of look at her lifeless face if she died. He hasn't given his confession of the feelings towards her. The Jounin looked at his blond friend with concern look on his face. Her screams were getting stronger and who knows what they were doing to her.

The blond Jounin soon to be Hokage yelled for his friend to come back but wasn't moving because he knew what his friend's feeling was towards their pink haired friend. He was breathing very hard almost out of chakra. Her screams coming from down the hall. He ran towards the screams. The screams were loud at a certain room and evil laughs dwell there. He was angry. He tore the door open and yelled her name. The kunoichi was sobbing from her emerald green eyes. Her long pink hair messed up. She had cuts in her clothes and her skin, bruises all over and some bloody lips with a couple of bumps.

"So you came, Johnny X." The masked ninja from the rain village wanted revenge. "Is she that special to you just like that other?" He nodded. She blushed. She saw hatred in his blue-green eyes. He was tensed as the look was ready to kill. His eyes look towards her with regret pulling her into his mess of a past with this ninja. The ninja had a kunai to her throat. "You move any further, she's dies." A whimper came out of her throat.

"Don't do something you might something, you'll regret." "Why should I regret this? You destroy my life." The ninja took the mask off with a scar from his forehead to his chin. The Jounin moved one step forward being very cautious of his crush. "What did I tell you? Stay back or she's dies." The tip of the weapon was touching her throat with the slight ounce of pressure. A little sight of blood caught his eyes was slip down her neck.

"Stop! What you want from me?" The kunai was removed from the kunoichi's neck. A soft sigh of relief come from his mouth and hers.

Then the ninja replied, "You die instead." The kunoichi's eyes went wide and started with the waterworks again. "With this Kunai" He tossed the Kunai to the Jounin and he caught it precisely but before he knew it the rain ninja had another Kunai to her throat. "If you don't, she dies."

"Sakura" The name come out with pain and urgently regret. She couldn't speak without tearing up. "Goodbye"

A scream come out. The brunette woke up with the terror written across his face. He was breathing hard and trying to catch a breath. He was in just his black pants with his bare chest and his heart ready to explode. He muttered a word out. His eyes haven't changed. Johnny placed his hand over his beating heart. Faster it was with him thinking about his dream and remembering the horror in Sakura's eyes her beautiful shade of green eyes. The brunette picked up his cell and started to dial a number. He asked them to come over to see if they could be of any help with his nightmare he just had. A few minutes later, a knock was heard and Johnny opened the door with the Hokage outside. She walked into the nineteen years old's apartment. Saw the look on his face only saw it twice before entering the village with his godfather's body on his shoulders and at his funeral the same facial expression was on his face.

"What is the matter, Johnny? It's three in the morning." She asked while she saw his blue-green had enough emotions in him; confusion, hatred, and even regret. He explained that he had a dream or more like a nightmare at most. A ninja who had gotten his hand handed to him by Johnny when he was on his mission when he was around thirteen; the worst mission he had, his teammate, Chi was kidnapped and Daisuke and he had to save her. After that, Chi was hospitalized for weeks both mental and physical. He was worried about her for weeks until she was better. The only thing was that her memory was erased by his grandfather because he didn't want Chi to have nightmares like Johnny. Both the brunette and red head had nightmares but the one who had it worst was Johnny. Chi was more like a sister to him and Daisuke's current girlfriend. She isn't a ninja anymore but Daisuke and Johnny are still. Both Jounin, Daisuke was a sensei and Johnny was a ninja that did the odd jobs. No memory of that day or any memory of her time in the hospital or any of the ninja academy but her memories of the people she met at the academy went just friends she met on the street or met them from Johnny and Daisuke.

The hours passed and Sakura was walking through the brunette's apartment. She was in a black skirt with red shirt and white short sleeves. She did talk with Tsunade about Johnny's nightmare which she was called up at three in the morning. Tsunade looked very worried the Jounin as she felt his pain before when she heard Jiraiya was dead. She knew how if a teammate was close to you and something happen during a mission you wouldn't forgive yourself nor would the other teammate. A couple questions were her head. Why it was her he was saving in the nightmare? Would he really take his own life for her? Is there something Johnny been hiding from her? Is this going to happen to her or is just a nightmare? She walked up the stairs to his apartment and his room wasn't far up like Naruto's. She stopped when she heard his voice talking with someone who wouldn't respond after he spoke. Sakura knocked on the door which a dyed white haired shinobi answered it.

"Hi Ryan" He just nodded to her. Ryan Ace back up to let her in. Ryan Ace is Johnny's foster brother since he was 12 and Ryan was 10. His childhood wasn't a good one because at the age of 9, he got his rank as Genin and at the age of 10, he was walking back home from meeting with his sensei and finding a rouge ninja from waterfall village like himself torturing his father by killing his mother. Ryan killed the ninja when he saw his father's body lifeless on the ground. Since that day he took a silent oath only broke it once since he has been living with the X Clan to save Johnny's life but he never let people die in battle after watching what happen to his parents. He dyed his brown hair to a ghost white and the kekkai genkai of his family runs through his veins, the Mistogan. The Jounin from the Waterfall led her where his brother was. The brunette was mediation or trying to. The ninja with the two swords on his back went to see if Johnny was okay as well as Sakura ran to him. She held onto him with his head resting on her lap.

"Johnny" She exclaimed and his eyes opened slightly. "Are you okay?" A very weak "yea" came out. The shinobi of the waterfall vanished.

"Sakura" She looked at him. His hand just touched her cheek slightly and she jumped a little. He chuckled.

"Johnny that's not funny." She yelled blushing like crazy.

"You know it is." He was getting a good laugh out of it. Then a serious face took over his face and he sat up to face. "Sakura, that nightmare was too real."

He creased her cheek to feel if she was real or not and she lean in to his touch. "Oh Johnny" to "Stop that" and she slapped his hand away. Sakura was now madly blushing. Her face was darker than her hair. His hand to her cheek creasing very softly, his eyes kept to hers. Their eyes connected and both lean in slowly. Neither could realize that their emotions for each other were moving their bodies. He was certain that today was the day he was going to say the three simple words to his crush. His heart was certain that this young kunoichi was the one he was in love with. From Sakura view, she has been in love with him after she figured that Sasuke wasn't going to be hers. Each of them did notice a ninja was watching the whole time but was watching Johnny the most as he was keeping a close watch.

A masked ninja was watching the two from the window. Revenge on his mind. Their lips almost touching but their eyes started close ready to put all of their emotions in one kiss. He threw a shuriken through the window. Johnny pushed Sakura out of the way. Her eyes had stock in them. The ninja cursed slightly. He looked towards the pink haired medical ninja. And smiled evilly about what he could do to her as he did to the other kunoichi in the past that was special to him. The masked ninja jumped through the window now Johnny had Sakura behind him to protect her and looked in fear towards the masked ninja standing in front of him.

"Johnny X, I've finally found you." The masked ninja sounded very familiar.

"Who are you?" The brunette questioned.

"In due time" The ninja threw a smoke pellet onto the floor and the two leaf ninjas were coughing.

The next moment, he looked around for the ninja but ended up no looking at Sakura's face. The ninja kidnapped her in the smoke. He sighed knowing that his nightmare might come true.

'I've got to tell Tsunade that she was right.' He thought 'This is perfect way to spend a Saturday.'

**A/N: Alright that's the end of chapter three. Keep reviewing I'll keep posting. Next chapter; The Demon is Released.**


	4. The Demon is Released

**A/N: Four installment of Sakura's Birthday Present, the Demon is Released. **

**Ryan Ace © My Brother; Johnny X and anything with X Clan © Me**

**Naruto © M. Kishimoto**

**Enjoy.**

Johnny ran to the Hokage building as fast as he could. When he past the ninja coming and going from the tower were quiet slow with the speed he was going. He crashed into the door and vanished and reappears in the office. Tsunade almost fall out her seat. "Johnny, what the …" She couldn't finish.

"Sakura been kidnapped." The horror was in his voice. His crush was kidnapped by the ninja from his nightmare. Tsunade knew how he felt the same way having her boyfriend and little brother being taken from her just what he felt right now, scared and worried without a doubt. She summoned all of the Jounins that were close to Sakura and Johnny. Naruto was at the office first with Hinata. Saw Johnny shaking uncontrollability, Johnny never shakes. Something bad had to happen to cause him to shake uncontrollability. He was repeating a few words. Hardly could be heard.

Repeating the same words until Naruto gave him a little piece of his mind with a harsh punch to his face. The ANBU went flying towards a wall as his eyes written stock all over. The two started to a rumble but was stopped by their Uchiha friend. Sasuke didn't look in the mood to be called while he was doing something to restore his clan again. Naruto and Johnny went to separate directions. The fox jinchuuriki went by his girlfriend and the Jounin went to the lean against the wall. The others came soon. The first to speak was TenTen, "Lady Tsunade, why have you called us?"

"Sakura was kidnapped by the same ninja who kidnapped Chi years ago." Tsunade said bluntly. Everyone went wide eyed. They all knew what happened to Chi. "Johnny was there when she got…"

"It's my fault." Johnny said bluntly with all regret in his voice.

"All of you I've called because you all know Sakura and Johnny well enough to know how they are." Tsunade introduced their mission and miles away the certain pink haired kunoichi was held. Tied up with the ninja pacing around plotting what he would do. She was gagged. She wanted to scream for help but wouldn't do any good. Her mind was on something that almost happened hours ago. Her crush almost kissed her. On the lips, no innocent kisses on the cheek. Sakura looked towards the ninja and wished that Johnny would come soon. He looked towards her with a nasty smile and walked to kneel in front of her.

"You're no bad looking." She blushed. "No wonder the X kid has in for you." He said mockingly towards Johnny. The masked ninja took the gag off and ask her a few questions before punishment.

"What are you to him?" Sakura looked towards him and wonder he wanted.

"His friend"

"I thought you were more like the other." The pink haired medical ninja looked towards him and wonder about Chi being kidnapped by this man. "More than a friend like a lover" He was saying it in a mockingly.

'Why you?' If Sakura could use her strength right there and then. But she was still tried up. 'Johnny please come I don't want to die before I say I love you.'

Johnny was in his apartment with Naruto packing some weapons but just a backpack with Naruto didn't have anything at his place because his ninja stuff was used up last mission. He looked towards a picture by his bed side and walked over picked it up. He smiled. It was a picture of him and his friends they were at the beach for the day. It was weeks after the Fourth Great Ninja War with the Akatsuki and before he went back to finish his schooling in the other realm. Two people were in the middle of the shot which was taken by Lady Tsunade. The two people were him and Sakura with his arms over her shoulder holding her close locking his hands in front of her and everyone with smiles on their faces. Then he remembered something Tsunade when she wanted to talk to him as she told rest to go pack.

_Flashback_

_Tsunade dismiss the ninjas. Call to Johnny to stay._

"_Johnny you don't have…" Being interrupt by him again._

"_No I'm going. It's all my felt." She stood and walks towards Johnny, slaps the nineteen years old upside the head. _

"_You have a strong will, Johnny. You have the Village Hidden in the Leaves' the Will of Fire in your blood and the protector of the future shinobi of this village like that uncle of yours." Tsunade yells._

"_I know that but it's still my felt that Sakura's gone."_

"_Johnny, you and the others do share a bond with Sakura but yours is stronger because you love her." Johnny nods._

_End of Flashback_

Johnny smiled knowing she's right but what the hell let's go save Sakura. The Jounins got the gate. Naruto, Ryan Ace, and Johnny were on a team. Sasuke and his team were another. Team 10, Team 8 and Team Gai were there. Kakashi and Gai were there but Kakashi mostly because of Johnny knowing he was going to do something stupid. They ran behind Johnny which he wasn't slowing down.

'The demon of the X Clan has been released.' Kakashi thought.

There has been a legend in the X Clan since the beginning of this clan. The demon who gives the clan X their power which to the first male child birth is most epic of power; the child's charka has no limits. Johnny was the first born male of his generation. He couldn't be defected in battle as his will of fire was too strong for ninjas' liking especially a certain masked ninja who kidnapped his crush.

**A/N: Finally ending it there, next chapter would be post soon and called **_**the Princess Finally Has Rescued**_**. Bye for now, Aaron out.**


	5. The Princess Has Finally Been Rescued

**A/N: Here's second to last chapter of Sakura's Birthday Present. Remember the nightmare from chapter 3 and exactly where it happens. So, here's the chapter the Princess Has Finally Been Rescued. **

The shinobi in front of the pack was leading them with his heart. He could feel if he got anywhere close to Sakura because each of his comrades would have their own wave of their charkas which he could easily detect. Let's go back to the hideout of the masked ninja. Sakura had bruises everywhere. A black eye with a bloody lip; the ninja just smirked as he said; "You haven't the idea that _damn_ kid gave me." He violently pushed her into the floor. She let out a scream.

"Please stop." Her eyes had tears coming down her face.

At the entrance of the warehouse and they heard a scream. Johnny mouthed her name. Naruto and Sasuke saw the ninja depression. Even his foster brother knew how he was. He said come on and he ran through the halls where he never been before. The Jounin wonder what he was doing. Two things ran through his mind who was the one he was trying to save a friend or a crush. Running faster and faster to her screams. He couldn't let her die and thinking of the look on her lifeless face if she died. He hasn't given his confession of the feelings towards her. The Jounin looked at his blond and dark tone haired friends with concern look on his face. Her screams were getting stronger and who knows what they were doing to her.

"Johnny, get back here." Naruto yelled.

The brunette was already down the hall in a flash. The older one of the three put a hand on his friend's shoulder and said, "Naruto let him. He has to do this by himself." The blond nodded and knowing that Sasuke was right about everything. "If Karin or Hinata would have been kidnapped we'll being doing the same thing."

"You're right but we can't stop. Sakura's our teammate." Sasuke nodded and they were off.

Johnny was breathing very hard and almost out of chakra. Her screams coming from down the hall. He ran towards the screams. The screams were loud at a certain room and evil laughs dwell there too. He was angry. He tore the door open and yelled her name. The kunoichi was sobbing from her emerald green eyes. Her long pink hair messed up. She had cuts in her clothes and her skin, bruises all over and some bloody lips with a couple of bumps.

"Johnny X, you come to my little get together." The masked ninja from the rain village wanted revenge. "Is she that special to you just like that other?" He nodded. She blushed. She saw hatred in his blue-green eyes. He was tensed as the look was ready to kill. His eyes look towards her with regret pulling her into his mess of a past with this ninja. The ninja had a kunai to her throat.

"You move any further, she's dies." A whimper came out of her throat.

"Don't do something you might something, you'll regret."

"Why should I regret this? You destroy my life." The ninja took his mask off which showed a scar from his forehead to his chin. The Jounin moved one step forward being very cautious of his crush. "What did I tell you? Stay back or she's dies."

The tip of the weapon was touching her throat with the slight ounce of pressure. A little sight of blood caught his eyes was slip down her neck as she let out a whimper.

"Stop! What you want from me?" The kunai was removed from the kunoichi's neck. A soft sigh of relief come from his mouth and hers.

Then the ninja replied, "You die instead." The kunoichi's eyes went wide and started with the waterworks again. "With this Kunai" He tossed the Kunai to the Jounin and he caught it precisely but before he knew it the rain ninja had another Kunai to her throat. "If you don't, she dies."

"Sakura" The name come out with pain and urgently regret. She couldn't speak without tearing up. Johnny had think fast to save both him and Sakura but not letting this bastard touch her any farther than what he already did. He knew if kill himself then she would do the same. The ninja grunt and coughing up blood. Falling onto the floor and died. The Jounin tossed the kunai with much force at his high speed. He ran to the kunoichi and untied her. "Oh god, Sakura!"

"Johnny, you come." They both embraced. Sakura couldn't look into his eyes. But Johnny didn't care as he made her to look into them by placing his index finger under her chin. His lips were an inch from hers. "Johnny?" Only thing that come out with small movement the lips were connected. Her eyes were going very slowly after she called his name with tears coming down.

"Sakura, I love you." Only three words that he needed to say as he was wiping her tears.

"I love you too." Sakura said with passion and love as he said it with. He helped her up and hugged her again and placed a kiss on her forehead the huge forehead that he loved. The ninja felt her lips against his neck. Johnny felt Naruto's and Sasuke's presences. He heard sobs from both Sakura and Naruto. The brunette and the Jounin Uchiha shook their heads and chuckled at their friend.

"Hey Nar, can I have your jacket?" The blond tossed him his jacket. He put it around Sakura. Before he could say a word, he heard a gasp or two but not looking towards the makers of the sounds as he knew who they were. Two colors from his right and left one a raven color and another blond.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Ino questioned and she nodded.

"That's great." Hinata said hugging her friend with Ino. Johnny felt something was wrong like the ninja wasn't died and was still fairly alive. The body of the ninja stood with his eyes dark. He pulled the kunai from his chest and walked slowly towards Sakura to attack her from the back. He started with the evil chuckles again. Johnny watched very closely.

"You guys run. Sakura!" Johnny yelled.

He ran to her and put his back to the ninja. He put her into his arms to protect her. Her hands were against his chest. An agony scream come out. All they saw was blood. Saw red blood. Saw Johnny's blood. It land on the floor and Sakura's face also Naruto's jacket. Protecting Sakura was all Johnny wanted. Even killing himself was an option. A kunai was in Johnny's shoulder. The ninja yelled, "Now Johnny X you can't stop me from killing that love of yours and have some fun with the others." He smile was self-satisfied than any other's smile he had seen. Johnny coughed up blood. Sasuke and Naruto got into front of the three kuniochis. Hinata and Ino were protecting Sakura who was trembling. Ino held Sakura in her arms like an older sister to a younger one. "I might let you live and make you watch me rape her."

"Never," He said with another cough and more blood.

"Johnny!" Sakura exclaimed. "No!"

Johnny smiled as he turned his head towards his teammates and crush now girlfriend. "Sasuke, give me your kusanagi." Sasuke gave his friend, the protector of will of fire his kusanagi and knowing the brunette had a plan. He held the kusanagi like a kunai. Took a deep breath and saw his godfather's spirit next to him. Johnny smiled. Asuma's spirit smiled. Asuma lean to Johnny's ear and whispered something. He just nodded. "You know something." The ninja just looked at the leaf ninja with confusion. "You're going to die in this very room."

"Bring it, X. You're the same little kid from years before just grew taller." The rain ninja looked in his blue-green eyes. "The same scared and helpless little twerp from years ago"

"Nope, you're wrong." He didn't make the slight movement to the ninja. The ninja got shut up. The leaf ninja threw up some more blood. The rain ninja fell. As Johnny out of charka, he was unconscious caused by his blood loss. Naruto caught his friend. Sakura ran to him. Naruto was already checking his pulse. A sigh come out of relief that his friend wasn't died. Sasuke took his kusanagi from the ninja's chest. Sakura took the kunais out of her boyfriend's chest and shoulder and heal the wounds. He groaned. Johnny's eyes opened and he smiled. He sat up with some help from Naruto and Sakura. She launched at him. He groaned. "Sakura"

"I'm sorry, Johnny." She put a peck on his lips. She smiled and he did the same. Johnny got off the ground with Sasuke's help. They walked out of the warehouse. They couldn't wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow was her birthday. It was Sakura's nineteenth birthday.


	6. The Nineteenth Birthday Bash

**A/N: Last chapter of Sakura's Birthday Present; the Nineteenth Birthday Bash. To summarize Johnny and Sakura are an item, now. **

Today was a special day for a certain medical ninja. It's her nineteenth birthday. The pink-haired ninja was getting ready for her party that she was going to celebrate with her crush-turn-boyfriend and friends as she celebrated with her family after she got back to the village after going to a check-up at the hospital with friends. Johnny's injuries were wrapped by Ino. The brunette was walking to his girlfriend's house to pick her up. He had black shirt with tan sleeves. No ninja gear. No headband. No sword. He smiled when he got there and knocked on the door. It opened up with red head opening the door who gave him a death glare.

"Hey Mr. Haruno" He nervously laugh and Mr. Haruno (**Fine, I was too lazy to get him or his wife a name. So now, it's Mr. & Mrs. Haruno**) let him in.

"Johnny" The two turned to face Mrs. Haruno and Sakura walking towards the door and down the stairs. Sakura was wearing red dress. He smiled at his girlfriend and she happily responds with one of hers.

"Hey there beautiful" The couple hugged and he gave a kiss on her cheek. Sakura blushed.

"Later you two" The couple walked out and Mrs. Haruno said excitedly.

The two ninjas walked until they were at the party site. Johnny put his arms around her waist. She jumped. He chuckled as moved his lips to her neck. He mumbled something moving his lips upwards.

"Come again?" Sakura questioned while giggling like a little kunoichi in the academy. As the while Johnny was tickling her with his lips. "Will you stop that?"

The lips of the brunette brushed onto her earlobe. "If I say no, what would you do, Ms. Haruno?"

"Maybe this" Sakura pulled the Jounin's shirt and smacking her lips to his. Her arms were around his neck and his arms stayed at her waist. They deepened the kiss but were interrupted by a person clearing their throat. They broke their heated kiss with Sakura blushing and Johnny nervously laughing. Johnny gave her a final kiss on her lips.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart" Johnny said looking into her eyes. "Really, Kakashi"

The silver haired ninja shook his head. The other ninjas come out because Johnny knew what they were doing. TenTen, Hinata, and Ino hugged her saying their greetings. Naruto was just messing with his friend with Sasuke having to watch the two-years-olds act. _'Oh god, this going to be a long party'_ He thought. Naruto and Johnny were thinking of a song but Johnny wasn't up for it.

"Come on, Johnny. She'll love it."

"I'm her birthday present remember." Naruto looked at him with determination. Johnny sighed looking towards the kunoichis and smiled seeing his first love laughing at something one of them said.

"Yo Johnny, you there"

"Yeah, just thinking" Naruto give him a sly look and Johnny's cheeks were burning. "Not like that Nar"

"Are you up for it?"

"Fine" Johnny sighed in defeat. The room was packed with all of the ninjas that each of them grew up with as well as Tsunade and Shizune. The instruments were already for the prefect present in Naruto's eyes. After some cake and opening presents, the blond and brunette duo got onto the stage.

"Hey guys, you can blame this fellow beside me will be giving you a show."

"Oh right, Johnny and I are going to sing a song for the birthday girl." Naruto turned to face Sasuke on guitar and Sai on drums with bass being him. Johnny started with another sigh.

**Johnny:** Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside

Johnny was looking towards Sakura with a smile and she happily responded. He held onto the microphone's holder.

**Johnny: **Check yes Juliet kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight

Naruto come in with Johnny.

**Naruto: **Lace up your shoes  
A O A O O  
Here's how we do

Sasuke was hitting the right notes and Sai jamming it on the drums. Naruto was back-up and Johnny was vocals. The perfect rock band was ninjas.

**Johnny: **Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance

Johnny looked towards the pink haired who was in a daze watching him. He chuckled. 'I love when she like that.' He thought.

**Johnny: **Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me

Johnny remember when they met and ran into each other or more like he ran into her than years past the feeling when she was around become a crush. He did everything for her saved her life countless of times, she healed his wounds immeasurable amount of times and they both loved each other with the equal amount of passion.

**Johnny: **Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye

He counted down when got to the part using his finger from 3...2…1.

**Johnny: **Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown:  
3,2,1 you fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks,  
don't let them change your mind

Naruto come in with Johnny again.

**Naruto: **Lace up your shoes  
A O A O O  
Here's how we do

He looked towards Sakura again with much passion in his voice.

**Johnny: **Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance

He put one of his hands over his heart and looked again. Now she blushed.

**Johnny: **Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me

His voice got to the pitch he needed.

**Johnny: **We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high

He looked up to ceiling saw three spirits; his godfather's, his grandfather's and the pervy sage, himself. Jiraiya was laughing his head off. The third Hokage and his son were clapping along with their blood's voice.

**Johnny: **The view from here is getting better with you  
By my side

His hands were holding the stand of the microphone. Looked up to his audience and smiled as Sakura was clapping.

**Johnny: **Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance

He took the mike off of its stand and to descend the stage's stairs. He was only watching her movements. Only her and him were the room together no one else.

**Johnny: **Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
Run baby run, don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance

He sung his heart out. Johnny walked towards where Sakura sat. She just blushed not knowing what he was doing.

**Johnny: **Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me  
You and me

Johnny ended the sing by Sakura. He was looking deeply in her emerald eyes as place a kiss onto her hand. She giggled. He lifted his head to her ear. Before he kissed her neck and she jumped. Johnny chuckled. He whispered, "I love you, Sakura Haruno."

She giggled again and pulled him into a hug. He gladly responded hugging her. It was her turn to whisper to her boyfriend, "I love you, too, Johnny X"

The party ended shortly after. The brunette walked his pink haired girlfriend home. Her arm went around his. She put her head onto his shoulder. They walked with her hand in his. She sighed. Her life been chaotic since she could remember of her life as a ninja not a little academy girl but Johnny and others helped her kept her sanity. "What are ya thinking, Sakura?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing" "More like it's something." Johnny pulled her to his chest. Her arms went around his neck. His hands wonder to her waist. She mumbled something. Johnny shook his head as Sakura placed her head at the base of his neck. He led his head to hers. She captured his lips and caught him off guard but slowly his eyes started to close. He felt one of her hands went to his hair and mess with it. She felt one go pass her breast to end at her cheek ceasing it softly. Sakura moaned through the kiss. They deepened it farther than the one that Kakashi stopped earlier. The two parted for air. Johnny chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sakura smiled as she loved his laugh.

"I can't believe…" He took another kiss from her lips and smiled, "that you and me are together."

"I can't either." They hugged.

"See ya tomorrow, beautiful" Johnny kissed her on her cheek. Left for his apartment, Sakura watched him in a daze and walked up to the door and thought, 'This is the best birthday ever.'

**A/N: What an ending! Done with Sakura's Birthday Present. A couple ideas for stories but keep reading and reviewing. Later **


End file.
